Baka Chinese New Year
by Twinted Twining Tails
Summary: AU. Ginga bermaksud melewatkan tahun baru China kali ini bersama teman-temannya disebuah villa mewah, tapi kejanggalan terjadi di masing-masing aktifitas mereka sehingga hasil dari hari tahun baru China kali ini dlluar dugaan.


**Rauto: Halo minna san! Huwaaa, bagaimana kabarnya hari ini? Semoga minna san baik-baik saja selalu, ya. Dan ini dia fic persembahan kami special **_**Tahun Baru China**_** yang sudah menjadi tradisi kami, hehehe. Bagi yang tidak mengikuti adat ini jangan sungkan membaca, karena siapa tahu kalian jadi tahu kegiatan apa saja yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang berdarah China disaat seperti ini, hehehe.**

**Noir: Dan, seperti sebelumnya, fic kami selalu gila dan gila, fic ini pun salah satunya. Jadi tolong siapkan kacang polong untuk menahan kegilaan fic ini. Semua chara, bersiap-siaplah karena sebentar lagi kalian akan dinistakan! Hahaha *plak***

**Tittle: ****Baka Chinese New Year**

**Rate: T**

**Chara(s): Ginga Hagane and ****too many other characters.**

**Disclaimer: Takafumi Adachi (this story is ours)**

**WARNING(s): OOC, MISSTYPO, Gaje, Gila, Sinting, Sarap, Stress, dll ._.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baka Chinese New Year**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By ****Rauto n Noir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SELAMAT TAHUN BARU CHINA!"

Seru seorang anak berambut jabrik merah dari kediamannya. Anak itu akrab dipanggil Ginga Hagane oleh masyarakat sekitar, anak yang sangat berbakat dalam dunia _beyblade_ dan dijuluki _senior_. Padahal hari masih pagi, tapi Ia sudah bersiap dengan pakaian sangat rapi dimulai dari sisiran rambutnya, baju barunya yang sangat kontras diperpadukan dengan dirinya, tak lupa sepatu baru yang dibelikan ayahnya. Sempurna untuk penampilan di hari tahun baru China.

Mungkin hampir seluruh anak dibelahan bumi tahu akan hal ini, hari dimana biasanya para anak-anak yang belum menikah dengan manisnya menunggu sebuah amplop berwarna merah yang biasanya disebut-sebut angpao. Apa itu? Amplop khusus bagi keturunan China, dan disaat seperti ini, anak-anak sangat menunggu datangnya angpao dari sanak saudara dengan kata lain menunggu _honor_ gratis setahun sekali.

Ginga yang selalu semangat pun akhirnya begitu bergembira saat hari ini tiba. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Berkumpul dengan sanak saudara? Tidak juga, Ia ingin berpesta dengan sahabat-sahabat sekolahnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka berpesta bersama di hari tahun baru China. Demi itu, Ginga sampai membujuk ayahnya untuk menyewah sebuah villa mewah di daerah elit. Hari ini tidak ada yang Ginga lewatkan, bahkan begitu Ia membuka ponsel _flip_nya, dinding _facebook _miliknya sudah dibanjiri _post_ dari teman-temannya.

**Kyoya 'Leone'**  
><em>Oi, kuda lumping. Jadi, kan pergi ke villanya? Sampai kagak besok kau bakal ku sate jadi sate kuda babat.<br>Masamune Is NumberOne, and 12 people like this._

"Santai saja kali …."

**Masamune Is NumberOne**  
><em>ANGPAO! ANGPAO! ANGPAO!<br>Yuu Yuu, Madoka Amano Cherr, and 20 people like this._

"Kurang ajar nih anak…"

**Ootori Tsubasa Kun**  
><em>Happy Chinese New Year, ya, Ginga. *smiles*<br>Yuu Yuu, Kenta Yumiya, and 15 people like this._

"Nah, begini dong, postnya, normal dikit…"

**Yuu Yuu**  
><em>Hubeeee, Gingi aku mau angpao yang banyak . 3 .<br>Ootori Tsubasa Kun, Kyoya 'Leone', and 7 people like this._

"Maunya …"

Tak terasa, Ginga jadi berkomentar sendiri dengan _post_ teman-temannya di dinding _facebook _miliknya. Ya, _post-post_ tadi adalah _post_ dari sahabat Ginga yang belum semuanya nanti datang ke villa yang dijanjikan Ginga, mungkin masih ada beberapa. Mereka tak lain adalah sahabat baik Ginga, _bladers _hebat ini berharap tahun baru China akan menjadi awal tahun baru yang menyenangkan.

"Ayah, aku berangkat dulu, ya!" seru Ginga langsung menerima acungan jempol dari sang ayah. Dengan hati gembira, Ginga pun menghentikan laju sebuah taxi untuk memanfaatkan jasanya dan menghemat waktu perjalanan ke villa. Untuk tahun baru China kali ini, Ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-temannya sampai berlarut-larut.

"Pertama karaokean, terus makan-makan, minum-minum, main tarik undian, dan…Wah! Asyiknya! Aku jadi tidak bersabar!" teriak Ginga dalam hatinya sembari melihat jadwal kegiatan yang sengaja disusunnya untuk hari itu. Berhubung villa yang disewanya cukup jauh, jadi Ia kembali menengok _facebook_nya di ponsel yang tadi menganggur sebentar dan …Ginga tak kuasa menahan tawanya melihat layar beranda yang ribut.

**JaCk tHeBeAuTy BeAfOwL**  
><em>Apa CiNtakU aKaN tErSaMpAikaN dI tAhUn bArU iNi, yAch?<br>999 comments_  
><strong>Yuu Yuu<strong>  
><em>Jangan deket-deket niichanku, banci kaleng! Yuu akan melindungi niichan!<em>  
><strong>Kyoya 'Leone'<strong>  
><em>Anak layangan ke laut saja sana<em>  
><strong>Masamune Is NumberOne<strong>  
><em>Kasihan si Tsubasa, kenapa punya fans alay kayak dia, yang penting Masamune tetep nomor satu! Titik!<em>  
><strong>JaCk tHeBeAuTy BeAfOwL<strong>  
><em>kUrAnG aJar yAcH kAliAn seMuAnyA!<em>  
><em>Add comment…<em>

"Si Jack kurang kerjaan …" bisik Ginga _sweatdrop _melihat _comment_ di _wallpost _Jack yang berjibun dan saling adu mulut. Jack itu salah satu teman sekolah Ginga, walaupun penampilannya itu sedikit tidak wajar kalau dikatakan anak SMU, tapi Ia tidak normal. Bahkan baru-baru ini Jack itu berani menembak Tsubasa Ootori, salah satu teman Ginga yang berpostur tubuh tinggi dan memiliki rambut abu-abu panjang yang begitu indah itu.

Tentu saja hasilnya bisa ditebak, yaitu ditolak. Tapi orang macam Jack itu bukan _tipe_ orang yang menyerah begitu saja, bahkan sejak itu Ia selaluh men_stalker_ Tsubasa. Adik tiri Tsubasa yang bernama Yuu pun tidak bisa diam melihat sang kakak tercinta harus memiliki fans seperti itu. Ginga menghelai nafas begitu mengingat_ insiden_ keributan diantara Jack dan Yuu yang sering terjadi di sekolahnya.

**Elite Damian**  
><em>Woi! Kyoya 'Leone' brengsek! Ribut sini!<em>  
><em>263 comments<em>  
><strong>Masamune Is NumberOne<strong>  
><em>Sudah, sudah, di bulan puasa harus saling memaafkan, Masamune tetep nomor satu, deh!<em>  
><strong>Elite Damian<strong>  
><em>Ini tahun baru China, bego!<em>  
><strong>Kyoya 'Leone'<strong>  
><em>Kalau mau fight di sekolah saja, deh. Beraninya di fb, jago kandang.<em>  
><strong>Madoka Amano Cherr<strong>  
><em>Sudah dong! Malu-maluin tahu!<em>  
><strong>Bull Hanawa<strong>  
><em>BERJUANG KYOYA-SAN!<em>

"Ini satu lagi …" guman Ginga _sweatdrop_ melihat _posting_an Damian, yang juga salah satu teman sekolah Ginga. Mungkin karena masalah _genk_, Damian dan Kyoya menjadi saingan yang cukup berat. Mereka selalu memperebutkan soal wilayah kekuasahan dan anggota terbanyak. Memang terkadang keributan itu sangat menganggu, tapi apa boleh dikata, yang sudah terjadi terpaksa terjadi.

**Kenta Yumiya**  
><em>Hore! Dapat angpao dari papa dan mama, enaknya beli apa, ya? PSP atau DS?<br>20 comments_  
><strong>Yuu Yuu<strong>  
><em>Beli PSP saja, Kenchii! PSP lebih canggih . 3 .<em>  
><strong>Bull Hanawa<strong>  
><em>Parah, nih, aku satu saja belum dapet, et dah!<em>  
><strong>Madoka Amano Cherr<strong>  
><em>Kalau sudah beli, kasih lihat kita-kita, ya :D<em>

"Wah, beruntung sekali, si Kenta" bisik Ginga tersenyum kecil, Kenta adalah salah satu adik kelas Ginga yang juga menjadi sahabat baik Ginga. Walaupun umur mereka terpaut cukup jauh, tapi pembicaraan mereka _oke_ dan sudah terlihat seperti saudara saja. Ginga juga sering menemani Kenta untuk berlatih dalam bidang _beyblade_ yang sudah rekat dalam hidup mati mereka.

**Ootori Tsubasa Kun**  
><em>Hari ini tahun baru barengan sama teman-teman sekolah, pasti asyik *smiles*<br>99 comments_  
><strong>Kyoya 'Leone'<strong>  
><em>Senyum mlulu silau tahu, orang juga dah tahu kamu ganteng, ngak usah senyum juga dah ganteng.<em>  
><strong>Yuu Yuu<strong>  
><em>Niichan aku mau ikuuuuuut, huweeeeee D':<em>  
><strong>Masamune Is NumberOne<strong>  
><em>Anak hilang anak hilang anak hilang! Pokonya Masamune tetep nomor satu, deh!<em>  
><strong>JaCk tHeBeAuTy BeAfOwL<br>**_aH, mY lOvElY TsUbAsA koQ ngAk aJaK-aJaK aQ siCh?_  
><strong>Yuu Yuu<strong>  
><em>MATI KAU BANCI! MAU DIBILANG BERAPA KALI JANGAN DEKET-DEKET NIICHAN!<em>

"Astaga …" ujar Ginga melongo begitu melihat _post_ terakhir di berandanya. Tak terasa tujuan Ginga pun sudah sampai, Ginga langsung menghentikan lamunannya pada dunia _investigasi facebook_ dan beralih pada pandangan lain. "Wah, besarnya, tak rugi aku menyewa villa ini" bisik Ginga dalam hatinya begitu bersemangat, yang benar saja, villa yang disewanya begitu besar dan mewah. Mungkin semua fasilitas yang dipesan Ginga untuk bersenang-senang sudah tersedia disana.

"Gingaaa!" seru seorang wanita berambut kecoklatan pendek dari depan villa. "Madoka, maaf aku terlambat!" balas Ginga begitu menyadari teman wanitanya sudah tiba terlebih dahulu daripada dirinya. Ginga langsung membayar jasa taxi itu dan menghampiri Madoka. Sesaat setelah mereka mengobrol ringan, teman-teman Ginga lainnya pun menyusul. "Hooi, Ginga! Maaf, ya telat!" seru Masamune begitu tiba di tempat Ginga dan Madoka berdiri dengan mengendarai sebuah motor _Honda_ kesayangannya.

"Masamune, Gong Xi Fa Cai, ya! Hehehe" goda Ginga nyengir ngak jelas. Masamune yang baru memarkirkan motornya pun tersenyum kecut. "Angpao khusus Ginga, gopek saja, ya!" ledek Masamune membuat Ginga dan Madoka nge_gubrak_. "Masa isi angpao dikasih tahu, sih? Baka Masamune!" tegur Madoka disertai kedua _nekomimi_nya yang naik turun naik turun. Seribut-ributnya mereka berdebat, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil _alphard_ mewah berhenti di depan villa Ginga. Mobil yang begitu familiar bagi Ginga, Madoka, juga Masamune.

"Maaf, telat" bisik Kyoya yang baru menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Di _jok_ belakangnya sudah ada Tsubasa beserta adik tirinya, Yuu serta Kenta Yumiya, Hyouma, dan Benkei. Rupanya Kyoya sedang berbaik hati dihari istimewa ini sampai mengangkut semua sahabatnya ikut serta. "Gingiii!" panggil Yuu, anak berambut _oranye_ yang sedikit acak-acakan sembari melambai-lambai ke arah Ginga dengan ceria. "Hari ini kita berpesta, ya, Ginga" sambung Kenta semangat.

"Tadi kami juga sempat membeli banyak petasan dan kembang api, ayo bermain sepuasnya!" seru Hyouma tersenyum garing. Ginga merasa tubuhnya dibakari semangat tahun baru begitu melihat semua sahabatnya yang diundang lengkap dan sehat-sehat. "Kalau begitu, ayo masuk sekarang!" sahut Masamune kemudian.

"YA! AYO BERPESTA!"

.

.

.

.

**On Village**

.

.

.

"Karaokean, yuk! Aku akan pamerkan suara indahku!" seru Madoka bersemangat lalu mereka semua langsung _stay on_ di ruang besar yang sudah siap TV layar tipis yang besar, sofa mahal yang empuk, juga banyak kaset _DVD_ ataupun _USB _yang menyimpan banyak lagu yang siap untuk dinyanyikan mereka. "Boleh, boleh" sahut Benkei mengangguk setuju. "Asyik, nyanyi nyanyi!" tambah Yuu langsung menarik lengan kakak tirinya, Tsubasa, untuk duduk bersama.

"Kok aku merasa ada yang aneh, ya?" celah Kyoya membuat suasana hening mendadak dan semua perhatian tertuju padanya. "Aneh apanya?" tanya Ginga _to the point_. "Seperti ada penghuni lain selain kita, begitu? Aku juga merasakannya" tambah Tsubasa mengkerutkan dahinya. "Masa sih? Kurasa aman-aman saja…" sambung Hyouma menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Iya, tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Hanya perasaanmu saja kali" timpal Kenta tersenyum manis. Kyoya pun memutar bola matanya lalu mengangguk "Kalau begitu maaf, deh. Siapa yang mau karaokean dulu?" tanya Kyoya kemudian langsung memecahkan kesunyian karena …

"AKU DULUAN!" seru Madoka, satu-satunya wanita disana, dengan begitu antusias. "TIDAK BISA! YANG GENDUT DULUAN!" sambung Benkei membusungkan badannya tidak mau kalah. "IIIH! AKU DULUUU!" teriak Ginga merasa selaku pemilik villa sementara tidak terima kalau harus belakangan menikmati fasilitas yang ada. "HUBEE, YUU MAU NYANYI!" tambah Yuu menggembungkan pipinya marah lalu akhirnya mereka berempat …bergulat gila meninggalkan sisa dari mereka yang masih normal(mungkin) cengo di tempat melihat ke_antusiasme_ mereka hanya untuk… berkaraoke.

"Sudah semuanya, pakai suit saja!" perintah Kyoya membuat keempat insan tadi pun terdiam kaku dan mengangguk kecil. Tetapi tetap saja…mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan berang, seakan-akan berkaraoke itu hal yang sangat langka untuk dilakukan mereka nantinya. "SUIT! BATU GUNTING KERTAS!"

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

"AKU MENANG!" seru salah satu dari mereka berempat, menyisahkan tiga lainnya yang terpuruk di tempat. "Ya, sudah, silahkan pilih lagu yang kau mau" sahut Kyoya lalu duduk santai bersiap menikmati nyanyian sang sahabat. "Nyanyi lagu yang semangat, ya" tambah Hyouma kemudian sembari mengelus rambut Kenta karena pemiliknya sedikit _sweatdrop_ parah. "Bersiap-siaplah terpesona dengan suara indahku" seru Ginga bahagia karena Ia memenangkan suit dari ketiga sahabatnya.

"Niichaaaan" rengek Yuu karena kalah langsung duduk di pangkuan Tsubasa. "Nanti juga dapat giliran" hibur Tsubasa mengacak-acak rambut adiknya sampai pemiliknya marah. "Enaknya pilih lagu apa, ya?" tanya Ginga kemudian. "Lagu Pok Ame Ame!" usul Masamune langsung membuat semuanya _gedubrak slow motion_. "JELEK!" teriak Madoka ngak suka. "Jelek apanya? Bagus tahu, bahkan anak kecil saja suka, masa kalian enggak" tambah Masamune berusaha meyakinkan.

"Selerahmu itu butuh dioperasi" nasehat Tsubasa _sweatdrop_ parah sampai ocehan adiknya tidak di dengarnya. "Baiklah, aku mau main lagu ini saja, nyalakan _DVD_nya" lanjut Ginga lalu mengambil salah satu piringan _CD_ yang dipilihnya. Semua temannya pun duduk manis siap mendengarkan. Begitu _CD_ itu diputar, Ginga langsung mengambil _remote_ dan memilih lagu yang ingin dinyanyikannya.

"Hm?" "Ada apa Kyoya-san?" tanya Benkei melihat Kyoya sedari tadi menengok kiri-kanan, sesekali menyipit matanya seperti mencurigai sesuatu dari villa besar ini. "Aku merasa ada yang aneh" jawab Kyoya masih tidak bisa tenang. "Aneh, huh?" Benkei yang mempercayai maksud _senior_nya pun ikut memeriksa seksama sekitar villa. Memang sulit untuk menemukan suatu keanehan janggal dengan mata telanjang saja, juga butuh insting dan lainnya.

Tak terasa, iringan lagu mulai berputar. Pandangan Kyoya dan Benkei pun kembali tertuju pada Ginga yang siap mengeluarkan suara miliknya lewat _mix_ ditangannya. Madoka, Masamune, Yuu, Tsubasa, Kenta, dan Hyouma pun ikut memerhatikan Ginga dengan baik. Beberapa detik lagi sampai titik dimana _vocal_ mulai bersatu dengan nada lagu, tapi na'as terjadi …

"_BASTARD *BEEP* FUCK *BEEP* SHIT ONE *BEEP* GO TO HELL *BEEP* ASSHOULE YOU *BEEP* FUCKING HELL!"_

Semuanya cengo melihat kata-kata kotor itu terlontarkan begitu saja begitu lagu dimulai, semua pasang mata tertuju pada Ginga yang diam di tempat. "Ginga…barusan kau yang …" belum selesai Benkei bertanya, Ginga langsung menggeleng keras dan sedikit kepanikan terpancar wajah wajahnya "Bu-bukan aku! Sungguh! Aku belum bernyanyi tapi suara itu sudah keluar!" bantah Ginga. Masamune yang merasa aneh pun menghampiri Ginga dan mengambil _mix_ dari tangan Ginga.

"Test…1 2 3…test…" Masamune mencoba _mix _itu dan hasilnya _well done_. Tidak ada keanehan, semuanya semakin memandang Ginga dengan pandangan curiga. "Ta-tapi kan …" belum selesai Ginga berbicara, Masamune langsung menyerahkan balik _mix _itu pada Ginga "Nyanyi yang benar dong, ini tahun baru, lho" tegur Tsubasa dengan halus, kedua tangan Tsubasa menutup erat telinga mungil Yuu, tidak mau adik tirinya mempelajari bahasa kotor tadi. "Dimengerti" jawab Ginga dengan berat hati lalu kembali menyanyi tapi …

"GO TO HELL, GUYS! *BEEP* YOU FUCKING ME! *BEEP* PRETTY BITCH LIKE YOU *BEEP* MUST DIE! *BEEP*"

"Ginga! Kau keterlaluan!" tegur Kyoya kesal. Ginga jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. "Aneh, apa _mix_ itu sensi padamu?" tanya Kenta memberanikan diri. "Masa benda mati bisa dendam?" sambung Madoka curiga pada _mix_ yang dipegang Ginga, padahal tadi dicoba Masamune oke-oke saja, tapi lain hal begitu dicoba Ginga. "Ayo masing-masing coba tes_ mix_ itu" usul Hyouma dijawab anggukan dimasing-masing pihak. Mereka pun mencoba _mix_ itu.

"Halo halo, Yuu disini" coba Yuu pada _mix_ itu, hasilnya baik-baik saja. "Test test…" Tsubasa juga mencoba _mix_ itu, hasilnya baik-baik saja. "Ada yang mau mati?" Kyoya menjadi orang ketiga yang mencoba _mix_ itu, hasilnya baik-baik saja. "Burger, sandwitch, hotdog" setelah Kyoya lalu Benkei yang mencoba _mix_ itu, hasilnya baik-baik saja. "Madoka yang manis ini ada disiniii" seru Madoka pada _mix_ itu, hasilnya baik-baik saja. "Test satu dua, test satu dua" disusul Hyouma, hasilnya baik-baik saja. "Masamune tetap nomor satu, deh!" terakhir yang mencoba Masamune, hasilnya baik-baik saja.

"Ginga! Jangan bodohi kami, ya!" bentak Kyoya kemudian. Ginga menggeleng keras "Sungguh! Aku tidak melakukan apapun, _mix_ itu mungkin saja hidup dan betul dendam padaku!" bantah Ginga takut para kemarahan Kyoya. "Apa mungkin ada orang usil?" tanya Kenta kemudian. "Tidak mungkin, di villa ini hanya ada kita saja, kok" tambah Masamune berusaha meyakinkan. "Kalau begitu, Ginga kau nyanyi belakangan saja" usul Tsubasa disambut anggukan kecewa dari Ginga. "Aku! Aku yang menyanyi" seru Yuu bersemangat.

"Silahkan" ijin Hyouma, lalu Yuu berlari riang ke tengah ruangan dan memilih lagu yang juga pada kaset yang sama. "Sabar, ya Ginga" bisik Kenta mengelus pelan pundak Ginga. "Baiklah" jawab Ginga sedikit pasrah dengan nasibnya sekarang.

**Mission 1: Karaokean (dinyatakan gagal)**

.

.

.

.

"Ayo, kita pesta makan-makan!" ajak Benkei bersemangat kalau soal makan. Mereka yang sudah lelah bernyanyi selama tiga jam pun setuju. Mungkin tadinya hanya menyanyi biasa, tapi jadi tanding _duet_ _duo_, _triple_, bahkan sampai jadi _foursome_. Tentu saja memperpadukan suara untuk menjadi pas satu sama lain sangat sulit, belum lagi kesialan Ginga pada sang _mix_ yang terus berlanjut.

"Wah, makanan mewah" guman Madoka kagum pada meja makan panjang yang sudah dihidangi makanan mewah. Siapa yang membuatnya? Dengan bahan masak yang praktis dan tinggal digoreng atau dimasak saja, jadi membuatnya cukup mudah. "Ayo makan saja, asli buatanku" bujuk Hyouma melepas celemek biru yang sedari tadi dikenakannya saat memasak. "Hebatnya, asyik! Ayo makaaan!" seru Yuu girang seraya menggandeng Kenta untuk duduk bersebelahan. "Mari makan" ucap semuanya bersamaan lalu mulai menyantap hidangan yang ada.

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

"UEEEEEKHH!"

"A-apa ini? Nasi basi!" bentak Kyoya lalu mereka semua berebutan ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan makanan yang masih menyangkut dalam mulut mereka, menyisahkan Tsubasa yang baru menyendokkan makanannya, belum menyipi satupun, jadi yang aman hanya Tsubasa. Bahkan Hyouma yang membuatnya ikut berebutan kamar mandi. "Me-memangnya rasanya seperti apa…" entah kena angin apa, hari ini Tsubasa saking bodohnya karena penasaran, Ia pun ikut mencoba makanan itu dan ….ikut berlari ke toilet menyusul lainnya.

"GAK ENAK! HYOUMA! BIASANYA MASAKANMU KAN ENAK, KOK SEKARANG KAYAK SULING BLENDER BEGINI, SIH?"

"Tapi tadi kucoba dulu hasilnya oke, kok. Ngak seperti ini…sungguh …"

"SUMPAH GILA SINTING! NASINYA KAYAK KAYU BAKAR GOSONG!"

"Maksa banget ngak enaknya…"

"MENDING AKU MAKAN _KRABBY PATTY_ DARIPADA MAKAN BEGINIAN, DEH!"

"YA SUDAH PERGI KE LAUT SANA!"

**Mission 2: Makan makanan mewah (dinyatakan gagal)**

Pada akhirnya untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak enak dalam mulut, Madoka pun mengusahakan sesuatu di dapur. Sementara lainnya duduk termenung di ruang tengah, setelah kesialan Ginga di bagian karaoke, sekarang kesialan bersama terutama Hyouma dibagian makan. Sungguh malang. "Kenapa bisa begini, ya?" tanya Hyouma masih _syok_ karena kejadian tadi. "Entahlah…" jawab Ginga kesal karena rencana mereka hancur berantakan. "Hoi, yuk main kartu saja!" ajak Masamune lalu mengeluarkan kartu yang dibawahnya. Semuanya bertukar pandang dan mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah …"

.

.

.

"Minumannya sudah jadi, _Mocha_ special buatan Madoka" beberapa saat setelah para lelaki bermain beberapa ronde, Madoka pun keluar dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi banyak gelas yang sudah diisi _mocha_ hangat buatan Madoka. "Wah, terima kasih, Madoka" guman Ginga menghirup harum dari minuman itu. "Harumnya, pasti enak" tambah Kenta semangat. "Aku juga mau!" timpal Benkei juga tidak mau kalah.

"Tenang, tenang, masing-masing dapat kok" dengan itu Madoka pun memberikan minuman itu pada semuanya. "Semoga saja ini bisa mengganjal perut kita, gara-gara nasi gosong tadi membuang banyak bahan, kita tidak bisa masak lagi, deh" timpal Masamune membuat Hyouma sakit hati seketika. "Jangan se_frontal_ itu kenapa…" bisik Hyouma sedikitnya kesal.

"Ya, sudah, siapa berikutnya?" tanya Kyoya yang sudah memenangkan 5 ronde sekaligus. "Akuu akuu!" seru Yuu bersemangat. Tapi sebelum itu, mereka pun menyeruput _mocha_ itu bersamaan, Madoka memandang cemas para teman lelakinya yang mencoba hidangan buatannya walau hanya sekedar minuman.

.

..

…

..

.

"HOEEEKSSS! JAMU JENGKOL, NIH!" bentak Benkei memuntahkan minumannya tepat pada …Hyouma. "BENKEI!" bentak Hyouma yang sebenarnya juga merasa pahit minuman itu. "Ke-kebanyakan garam…" komentar Tsubasa menahan mulutnya untuk muntah. "Ini kemanisaaaan!" bentak Kyoya kemudian langsung memuntahkannya mentah-mentah. "Heh, masa sih?" tanya Madoka tidak percaya.

"Ya ampun, kok rasa pete asli, kenapa bisa…huekss" batin Ginga kemudian. Semuanya langsung _jawdrop _di tempat. "Kenapa daritadi kita sial melulu sih?" tanya Yuu kesal. "Jangan-jangan ini villa terkutuk?" tambah Kenta dengan wajah serius. "Masa ada hantu di tahun baru begini?" tanya Kyoya dengan nada tenang, semua pandangan pun tertuju pada Kyoya. "Ada yang tidak beres pada villa ini …"

**Mission 3: Minum **_**mocha**_** enak (dinyatakan gagal)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya, saat-saat ini datang juga, pembagian angpao!" seru Ginga begitu sore sudah tiba. Ya, rencana mereka adalah membawa angpao masing-masing, tapi tidak diberikan secara terang-terangan. Lalu bagaimana caranya? Ya, mereka merencanakan ini pas sore hari, yaitu memasukan angpao bawaan masing-masing ke dalam kotak undian, lalu masing-masing mengambil satu, dengan begitu hasilnya akan adil. "Asyik! Angpao angpao!" seru Kenta dan Yuu bersamaan selaku yang paling kecil dari semuanya. Mereka pun berkumpul di ruang tengah di lantai dua.

"Aku sudah bawa kotak undiannya" sambung Hyouma mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besar dengan lubang ditengahnya. "Bagus-bagus, ayo semuanya masukan angpao masing-masing" perintah Kyoya, semuanya pun mengangguk mantap dan melakukan apa yang Kyoya perintahkan pada mereka. "Tunggu, tunggu! Supaya adil biar aku saja yang mengocok undiannya"

"Siapa itu!" teriak semuanya bersamaan begitu sosok berjuba hitam dari arah beranda tiba-tiba saja muncul. Padahal sedari tadi hanya ada mereka yang totalnya sekitar tujuh orang meliputi Ginga, Madoka, Masamune, Kyoya, Benkei, Yuu, Tsubasa, dan Hyouma. Tapi sekarang …"Tenang, tenang, aku bukan orang jahat, sungguh! Cuma kebetulan lewat" jawab orang itu mengada-ngada kedua tangannya. Lalu Ginga _CS_ pun bertukar pandang satu sama lain. "Kalau dia yang tidak ada hubungannya yang mengocok undian ini, cukup adil, kan?" sanggah Kyoya pada semuanya.

"Baiklah, silahkan" entah siapa yang bodoh, para karakter atau _author_nya….eh, salah, maksudnya karakternya atau orang misterius itu. Dan bodohnya, dengan enaknya mereka menerima saja orang itu untuk menjadi pengocok undiannya. "Terima kasih!" balas orang itu kelihatannya gembira dengan keputusan Kyoya dan lainnya. "Niichan, kenapa?" tanya Yuu mencubit-cubit lengan kakaknya, Tsubasa yang tadi sempat memasang wajah _horror_. "Ngg, tidak apa-apa kok, Yuu, sedikit merinding saja …"

"UNDIAN ANGPAO DIMULAAAAI!"

"Oi, Ginga, kok gaya ngocoknya aneh banget, sih…" bisik Masamune tiba-tiba. Ginga yang duduk disamping Masamune dan merasa namanya dipanggil pun menengok ke arah kawan setianya yang setia _frontal _itu. "Iya, pakai nari balet segala, sampai 10 menitan saja belum kelar" jawab Ginga _sweatdrop_ melihat orang serba hitam yang wajahnya tertutupi itu. "Mana pakai _pop dance_ segala" tambah Hyouma merasa antipasti pada _modern dance_. "Lamaaaa, aku kan mau angpao…" bisik Yuu cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Akhirnya, setelah 3 tahun, eh salah maksudnya setelah 30 menitan mereka menunggu, undian itu selesai di kocok, membuat semua yang tadinya tertidur langsung bersemangat. "Silahkaaaan" sanggah orang itu, mereka pun bersiap mengambil dimulai dari Ginga. "Dapat dari siapa, ya…" guman Ginga dalam hatinya.

.

..

…

….

Setelah semuanya mengambil dengan rata pun, masing-masing duduk berhadapan satu sama lain siap menerima apa isi dari angpao yang mereka ambil. "Siap semuanya?" tanya Ginga dibalas anggukan setuju dari semuanya. "Siap!" jawab Kenta dan Madoka bersamaan. "Angpao angpao!" teriak Masamune dan Yuu bersemangat. "Baiklah, ayo kita bukaa!"

…..

….

…

..

.

Na'as terjadi…..

"KOK AKU CUMA DAPET 100 PERAK! ANGPAO SIAPA NIH!" bentak Masamune kesal sambil mengeluarkan …sebuah koin 100 perak. "Eeeeh, masa aku dapat surat kutukan, sih? Tega sekali, hiks, padahal aku mau beli sepatu mahal tahu" tambah Madoka kemudian mengeluarkan surat terkutuk dari angpao yang ditariknya. "Keterlaluaaaan! Masa aku dikasih surat tantangan yang bunyinya 'orang gendut mending jadi bola bowling saja' hah! Brengsek!" timpal Benkei langsung merobek-robek angpao miliknya.

"Ke-kenapa aku dapat amplop putih, dikata aku sudah mati apa.." guman Kyoya _syok _melihat amplop putih dari dalam angpao yang di dapatnya. "Huweeee, ngak ada isinya, cuma pasir" rengek Yuu pada kakaknya yang belum membuka isi angpao miliknya. "Apaan, nih? _Shawn the sheep_, kurang ajar, sekalipun _beyblade_ku itu _sheep_ tapi jangan menghina begini, dong!" omel Hyouma naik darah. "Hiks, angpaoku bau jengkol…" sambung Kenta nangis-nangis. "What! Angpaoku gambar kuda lumping lagi nangis!" bentak Ginga _syok._

Semuanya pun terdiam sesaat setelah tadi ribut-ribut. "Tsubasa, bagaimana denganmu?" semua pandangan pun tertuju pada Tsubasa yang _sweatdrop_ dengan reaksi teman-temannya. "Hm, baiklah" dengan itu Tsubasa pun membuka isi angpaonya dan mendapatkan …"Isinya 3000 yen" jawab Tsubasa kemudian. Semuanya langsung memberikan _deadglare_ tajam pada Tsubasa saat itu juga, sampai penerimanya juga merinding ngak jelas (?).

"_Tsubasa….kau keterlaluan …"_

"_Niichan harus bagi-bagi, ya…Ngak mau tahu…"_

"_Sepatu baru…."_

"Tunggu semuanya, seharusnya kalian mengisi masing-masing angpao dengan uang, kan?" tanya Masamune kemudian, semuanya pun walau masih bertampang kesal tetap mengangguk. "Yang harus kita curigai itu….DIA!" seru Kyoya menunjuk orang serba hitam yang….baru saja ingin pergi lewat beranda. "Tunggu kau!"

"Da da!" salamnya lalu meloncat turun dari beranda membuat semuanya panik. "Jadi tadi dia ngocok undiannya seperti orang gila itu demi mengambil isinya lalu diganti?" tanya Madoka setengah panik lalu mengikuti lainnya menengok ke bawah beranda. Tapi tidak ditemukan seorang pun disana. "Hilangnya cepat sekali!" komentar Ginga sedikit kecewa. "Uang kita…." Sambung Kenta hampir menangis.

"Ta-tapi yang menerima uang biasa kenapa hanya Tsubasa? Apa kau mengenalnya, Tsubasa?" tanya Kyoya kemudian. Tsubasa menggeleng kecil sebelum uang yang diterimanya diambil Yuu "Sama sekali tidak, kalau serba hitam seperti itu bagaimana mengenalnya coba…" jawab Tsubasa sekenannya. "Yey, uang uang uang" girang Yuu begitu mendapatkan uang yang diterima Tsubasa tadi.

"Jadi siapa dong…" tanya Benkei penasaran. "Jangan-jangan kesialan kita daritadi ada hubungannya dengan orang itu?" lanjut Hyouma mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya dengan dagu putihnya. Semuanya langsung memandang horror Hyouma pada saat itu juga. "Tapi siapa…"

_**BRUMMMMM**_

_**CKIIIIITTT**_

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" tiba-tiba saja muncul asap tebal dari sesuatu kendaraan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul….di dalam villa itu, tentu saja semuanya yang tidak terbiasa dengan asap dalam ruangan langsung terbatuk-batuk di tempat. "Asap apa lagi ini! Apa ini termasuk salah satu kesialan hari ini, hah?" bentak Kyoya habis kesabaran, begitu asap memudar, semua pasang mata langsung melihat apa yang terjadi dan …

Yang mereka lihat adalah …

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil…

…mikrolet.

"Mikrolet kok di dalam villa, sih?" tanya Madoka paling_ illfeel _dengan kendaraan itu. "Mana aku tahu!" jawab Ginga melongo lima meter melihat mobil mikrolet bobrok mendadak masuk ke dalam villa sewaannya. "Jangan-jangan ini pengganti uang kita yang hilang?" sambung Masamune asal-asalan.

"Halo semuanya, bagaimana tahun baru kalian, heh?" tanya seseorang yang baru turun dari mobil itu, semuanya langsung membulatkan mata begitu mendapati "RYUGA?" teriak semuanya bersamaan. "Hei, kamu seharusnya sedang _study tour_ di Amerika sesuai rekomendasi kepala sekolah, kan? Kenapa sekarang disini!"

"Kebetulan lewat doang, santai bro" jawab Ryuga membuat semuanya cengo. "Gimana caranya kebetulan lewat sampai bawa-bawa mikrolet segala, bodoh!" bentak Benkei kemudian diikuti tatapan tajam lainnya ke arah Ryuga. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kesialan yang kuberikan pada kalian sudah oke?" tanya Ryuga ditambah _smirk evil_ mengembang dalam wajahnya. "Ja-jadi kesialan yang daritadi kita terima …" belum selesai Kenta mengambil kesimpulan, Ryuga langsung menganggung mantap.

"Kuhancurkan tahun barumu Ginga! " teriak Ryuga begitu menggelegar. Tapi bukan rasa takut yang semuanya tanggap, tapi….cengo+_sweatdrop_+_jawdrop_. "Dasar penari ular dari barat! Enyahlah kau!" teriak Yuu mengambil garpu makan dari sakunya siap menyerang Ryuga, tapi ditahan oleh kakaknya yang _refleks_ langsung memeluk Yuu dari belakang. "Jangan Yuu!"

"Jadi yang tadi bikin _mix_nya berantakan itu …" sangka Ginga langsung dibalas anggukan Ryuga. "Bagus, kan? _Dubber_ asli dari Ryuga, lho! Ahahaha!" tawa Ryuga membuat semuanya lemas dengan pandangan _horror_. "Ngak lucu tahu!" sambung Hyouma hampir naik darah. "Yang mengganti makanannya itu aku" sahut seseorang dari dalam mikrolet yang ternyata…"DAMIAN?"

"Hei, seharusnya kau sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah!" bentak Kyoya sedikit terkejut. "Aree, tidak semudah itu, yang jelas kita masih saingan!" balas Damian tidak mau kalah. "Dan terakhir yang mengocok undiannya adalah akuu~" seru seorang lagi dari mereka. Semuanya langsung melongo, tapi berbeda dengan Tsubasa yang memandang sosok itu dengan lemas. "JACKIE CHAN?"

"Namaku Jack! Bukan Jackie Chan, bodoh!" batin Jack dari kaca jendela mikrolet. "Ngomong-ngomong sampai kapan kalian masih mau di dekat mikrolet bobrok itu…." sanggah Madoka kemudian _sweatdrop_. "Enak saja! Bobrok begini peninggalan ratu Swiss tahu!" jawaban itu membuat semuanya _gedubrak slowmotion_. "Jangan dipamerin kenapa…" sahut Tsubasa geleng-geleng pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka ribut ngak jelas, dengan berat hati mereka pun melewati saat terakhir dalam hari tahun baru China ini bersama dengan mereka bertiga. Yaitu dimana saatnya berpesta kembang api. Ginga dan Kenta harus was-was karena Ryuga terus saja menganggu mereka. Kyoya dan Masamune selalu beradu mulut dengan Damian. Sedangkan Yuu harus menjaga baik kakaknya dari serangan maut (mungkin) dari Jackie chan…eh, salah, maksudnya Jack.

"Ayo kita main kembang api! Aku duluan, ya!" teriak Masamune bersemangat lalu berlari ke depan villa dengan membawa kembang api pilihannya tapi…_GEDUBRAK!_ Ia kesandung sesuatu sampai terpelanting guling-guling di tempat. "Jalan lihat-lihat" seru Damian yang tadi sengaja menyodorkan ujung kakinya agar Masamune tersandung. "Persetan kau!"

"Aku juga ikutaaaan!" seru Ginga tidak mau kalah. "Menjauh dari niichan, banci kaleng jelek!" omel Yuu memeluk erat Tsubasa. Mereka sedang duduk di pinggir villa bermaksud melihat-lihat permainan kembang api teman-temannya. Tapi sayangnya ada penganggu bagi Yuu juga Tsubasa, sampai-sampai Yuu masih _stay_ garpu makannya yang entah kenapa selalu dibawanya disaat bahaya(?) seperti ini.

"Tsubasa-kuuun" "Jangan dekat-dekat niichan!" "Itu hakku bodoh!" "Aku tidak bodoh! Dimana-mana banci yang bodoh, tahu!" "Uapua! Jadi kamyu meremehkan bangsa banciku, hah?" "Hyii, bancinya keluarrr, niichan tidak boleh dekat-dekat dia! Garpu libra!" "Gyaaaaa!"

"Demi ciuman kupu-kupu, lindungilah aku ini" doa Tsubasa dalam hatinya sambil _sweatdrop_ sendiri melihat adiknya terus berkelahi dengan Jack. Psssssssttt…..Ujung tali kembang api bawaan Masamune sudah menyala, Ia pun siap menodongkan kembang api itu pada langit untuk memamerkan keindahannya yang selalu memukau siapa saja. Ternyata ujung talinya sudah habis, semuanya pun siap melihat ke arah langit, satu dua tiga empat lima detik, ternyata kembang api bawaan Masamune….tidak mengeluarkan kembang apinya sama sekali. "Kok aneh, ya?"

"Tahan dulu, mungkin sedikit telat" nasehat Kenta, Masamune pun mengangguk dan tetap bertahan pada posisi itu. Tapi setelah menunggu dari waktu yang melebihi untuk sebuah kembang api meletus pun, kembang api bawaan Masamune itu tetap tidak bereaksi apa-apa. "Baka! Kembang apinya rusak, nih!" batin Masamune lalu menurunkan tangannya yang memegang kembang api itu. "Ganti saja dengan yang baru, mungkin itu kecurangan penjual supaya untung" sahut Hyouma menunjuk-nunjuk deretan kembang api mereka yang masih banyak.

"Berikutnya aku! Aku!" teriak Benkei lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Masamune. "Mampus kau" ledek Damian membuat Masamune sedikit emosi. "Diam kau! Atau aku akan…" DHUARRR

.

.

.

.

"GYAAAA!"

"Pantatku kebakaraaan!" teriak Ginga lari-lari layaknya kuda lumping kesambet petir. Rupanya begitu Masamune menurunkan tangannya yang masih menggenggam kembang api, tiba-tiba saja alat itu bereaksi dan menetus tepat pada Ginga. Sungguh malang… "Huahahahaha!" Damian dan Ryuga bukannya menolong, malah menertawakan Ginga. Tsubasa dan Hyouma langsung turun tangan untuk menolong Ginga yang masih lari-larian, Masamune yang panik pun kembali mengarahkan kembang api itu ke atas. "Hati-hati, dong, Masamune" tegur Kenta secara halus. "Gekh! A-aku kan tidak tahu"

"Lho, punyaku juga rusak, payah!" omel Benkei lalu menurunkan tangannya dan berbalik lagi pada mereka-mereka yang sedang ribut. Yuu masih berkelahi dengan Jack, bahkan kini Yuu memegang garpu makan ditambah pisau dapur. Tsubasa dan Hyouma mengejar-ngejar Ginga yang masih hilang kendali "Kyoya-san, sepertinya kembang api ini rusak –" DHUARRRRR!

.

.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAA!"

"BENKEI! PERSETAN KAU!"

Setelah Ginga, kini Kyoya yang bernasib sama. Bahkan Kyoya ikutan Ginga lari dengan Ginga, memang mengherankan kuda dan singa tiba-tiba berteman, tapi mungkin ini salah satu keajaiban tahun baru China. "Ah, gak nyala lagi, kok" omel Masamune kembali menurunkan kembang apinya dan DHEEEERR! "Gyaaaa!" dengan itu Jack dan Yuu pun menyusul Ginga dan Kyoya berlari-lari karena tubuh mereka sedikitnya…terbakar. "Tsubasakyuuuu tuoloong akyuuu!" "Huweee, niichaaaaaan!"

"Demi senyuman tengkorak…" guman Tsubasa dalam hatinya sweatdrop dan cengo sendiri. Benkei dan Masamune yang panik pun dengan _refleks_ melemparkan kembang api berbahaya tersebut ke sembarangan tempat. "Damian! Ryuga! Jangan-jangan ulah kalian, hah?" tanya Masamune curiga. "Kami tidak punya keahlian seperti itu" jawab Damian kebingungan. "Walaupun kami bisa nge_dubber_ atau menggantikan rasa makanan dalam sekejap, tapi kami –" belum selesai Ryuga berkata, kembang api aneh yang tergeletak dari jatuhnya ternyata masih aktif dan DHUARR!

"GYAAAAAAA!"

"DASAR BAKAAAAAA!"

Akhirnya hari tahun baru China kali ini menjadi kesialan tersendiri bagi masing-masing _bladers_ . Karaokean ngak bisa, makan enak ngak bisa, ngak dapat angpao normal, dan sekarang bonus ledakan kembang api. Sungguh malang, semoga saja tahun berikutnya tidak seperti ini. Benar-benar …

_**BAKA**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rauto: Ha-halo minna-san. Bagaimana cerita ini? Bagus? Tidak mungkin, pastinya bejat, gila, hancur, dan lain-lainnya seperti yang ada di **_**warning**_**. Tapi kami sangat menikmati proses pembuatan fic ini yang membutuhkan waktu sekitar 3 hari. Maaf, ya, kalau ceritanya kurang jelas. Ini sudah imajinasi mojok kami untuk saat ini, hehehe *ditendang seluruh chara MFB***

**Noir: Walaupun begitu, mungkin cerita ini 80% dibuat Rauto-san, saya hanya mengecek **_**misstypo**_** dan membantu sedikit alur cerita yang kosong. Kalau sudah dibaca, jangan lupa tinggalkan**_** review**_** dan wajib log in! *maksa* (dihajar satu kampung). Ups, bercanda kok, kami tidak seironis itu, kami sangat membutuhkan review kalian untuk menjadi bahan referensi. Dan sebelum terlambat, **_**HAPPY LUNA NEW YEAR **_***tebar angpao ke pembaca***

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
